Cryokinesis
Cryokinesis, also known as Glaciokinesis, is the ability to freeze objects and generate snow. Specifically, freezing water is Hydro-Cryokinesis. It is commonly associated with the element of air. It is also one of the most popular powers in current mermaid shows. Known Users *Abbie (My Mermaid Story) *Addy (The Ones with the Tide) *Alex (Mermaid Magic) *Alexa Santamaria (Mermaid Masters; lost in Season 5) *Alicia (Want to Know My Secret?) *Alice (Twins of the Atlantic) *Allie (The Very Important Secret) *Amber Delaine (The 2 Secret Tails) *Amber Evans (Secretly Tailed) *Amy Samuels (Secret Life of a Mermaid; lost in Season 3) *Annelise (Our Scaly Secret) *Annie (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) *Anya (The 2 Tails Mermaids) *Aqua (Mermaids of Atlantis) *Aquata (Fin Fun Mermaid Adventures) *Avery (Mermaid Mysteries) *Bailey (Secret Tale of a Mermaid) *Becca (My Watery Secret) *Becca (Shorts 'n Scales a Mermaid Tail) *Bella Chadwick (The Crazy Mermaid Life) *Bella (The Lives of the Secret Mermaids) *Bella (Get Off My Tail; lost in Season 1 finale) *Blair (Secret of the Sea) *Blaire (Mermaid Secrets) *Brenna (Secret Life) *Britney (Our Crazy Mermaid Secret) *Britney (The Waves) *Brook (Secret Scales) *Brooke (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Brooklyn (The 2 Silver Tails) *Brooklyn Myers (The3mermaidfins) *Carly (The Magic Tails) *Caroline (Mermaid Magic) *Charlotte (No Ordinary Secret) *Chess (Mermaids Forever) *Chris (Secrets of the Sea) *Christina (Mermaiden Sisters) *Christy Waters (A Mermaid Tail) *Claire (Sink or Swim) *Claire Brooks (Under the Spell) *Coral (Mermaid Powers) *Cory (True Blue) *Crystal (Water Wonders) *Dasia (Pink Tail) *David (Mermaid Magic) *Desdeny (A Mermaid's Life) *Elena (Mermaid Memories) *Elizabeth (Fishy Secrets) *Emma (Mermaid Waters) *Emma (The Tail of 2 Mermaids) *Emma (Secret Life of the 2 Mermaids) *Emma (Secret Mermaids) *Emma Jones (Ocean of Dreams) *Erin (Creature of the Deep) *Faith (Twins of the Atlantic) *Hailey (A Mermaid Tale) *Hailey Holt (The3mermaidfins) *Heather (Secret Scales Forever) *Hope (Make Waves) *Isabella (H2O Magic) *Isabella (Mermaid Island) *Jaden (A Mermaid's Dream) *Jessica (Moon Tails) *Jessica (My Magical Secret) *Justin (Mermaid Scales) *Kaylee Turner (Scaly Tales) *Kayley (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Kelsey Cork (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Kelsey (Magical Mermaids (magicalmermaids4life)) *Kelsey (Tail of Two Mermaids) *Kenna (Mermaids) *Kenya (Tail Us Bout It) *Kim "Anna" (The Scales) *Lilly (Mermaid Shells) *Liz (Mermaids) *Lola (Mermaid Shell) *Lybbie (Tails of the Sea) *Madison (Mermaid Magic) *Maddie (Magical Mermaids (Emma McCullough)) *Marie (Tails) *Marina (Truly H2O) *Marine (Missouri Mermaids) *Marissa Pope (The Scale Sisters) *Mary Roberts (Once Upon a Mermaid) *Maya (H2O Mermaids) *Maya Smith (Mermaid Masquerade) *Maya (Mermaid Maya) *McKenna (Under Sea Secret) *Merlena Sef (The3mermaidfins) *Missy (Too Many Secrets) *Morgan (Fish Freaks) *Nathalia Ramos (Mermaid Secret) *Nicole (Secret Mermaid Life) *Nikki Leawood (Fire Ice Just Add Water) *Nikki (Scales and Shells) *Nikki (Sunset Mermaids) *Paige Houden (Mermaid Masters) *Payton (Our Little Secret) *Pearl (The 3 Mermaids of the Blue) *Piper (Imperfect) *Poppy Green (The Mermaid Diaries) *Rachel (My Best Friend is a Mermaid) *Racheal (Twisted Tails) *Raquel Berrconsin (Strange Life of the Mermaids) *Reeva (Ocean Mermaid) *Roselina (Mermaid Magic) *Sadie Collins (A Mermaid's World) *Samantha (Mermaid Wishes) *Samantha (My Secret Mermaid Life) *Selena White (The 3 Tails) *Serena Watchmen (One Different Secret) *Skyler (4 Tails) *Sofiana "Sofia" (The Magic Shell) *Sophie (My Best Friend is a Mermaid) *Stacey White (Strange Life of the Mermaids) *Stacy (Secret Mermaid Diary) *Stephanie (My Watery Secret; lost in second episode) *Stella McCourtney (Mermaid Drops) *Tallia Parker (Mermaid Magic) *Taylor (The Tale of a Tail) *Tess (My Mermaid Life) *Trinity (Secret Scales) *Vanessa (Just Being Mermaids *Yasmin (The Mermaid Tails) *Zoie (The H2O Sisters) *Zuri Rico (Sea Girl) Snow Generation The ability to make snow and create ice buildings (like Elsa in "Frozen") * Stella McCourtney (Mermaid Drops) Category:Special Effects Category:Powers